Criminal Minds
by BittersweetxMemories
Summary: Her back stiffened as cold hands grabbed her waist, turning her around. Emerald orbs met masked eyes, hiding the eyes of a cold blooded killer. RichxKori. Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds

Summary: Her back stiffened as cold hands grabbed her waist, turning her around. Emerald orbs met masked eyes, hiding the eyes of a cold blooded killer. RichxKori.

**Read&Review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Rated M: Sexual Content and Profanity. **

**Read at your own risk, but to reassure you this story is NOT going to be loaded down with lemons.**

**Chapter 1**

A man lurked around in the shadows of Jump City, scanning his new territory. The man was tall, standing at 6'1". He also had a body to die for, and his face was sculpted perfectly, though his eyes were hidden by a mask. The wind blew around his ebony unruly hair as he leaned against a tree.

_This city isn't very exciting_

He thought as he let out a quiet sigh, boredom was soon consuming his night. He began contemplating the idea of going back to Gotham when he heard a light whistle in the cool, windy night. Knowing the person was soon to come near, he remained still, and kept a hand on his gun.

Waiting for the mysterious person to reveal who they were, he concluded that it was probably just some stupid old woman walking home. He had heard that this area of Jump City was filled with snobby rich people who did absolutely nothing but gossip and sit on their asses all day.

The man himself was quite rich, but never threw his money around in peoples faces. He was practically born poor, but was adopted into a wealthy family. Robbing and sometimes killing people who took their luxurious lives for granted amused him a great deal. He liked to help people in the sense of showing them how quickly circumstances can change.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the foot steps began to grow louder in the cold night. He patiently waited, and soon the figure came into view. The light from the moon cascaded down on her perfectly, letting the man get a good look at her.

He froze there, thankful for having the tree for support. She was completely breathtaking. His eyes scanned up and down her body. From her long auburn locks, to her nicely toned legs. Though she looked gorgeous, he wasn't quite sure why she was wearing a black dress that barely reached her thighs when it was in November. He quickly glanced at her bright emerald eyes, and noticed they had a mischievous gleam in them. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he had a feeling it wasn't exactly a good thing.

She walked past the tree that he was still leaning against, and thought she felt someone was around watching her. She looked around a little bit, paranoia coming into play. He knew she could feel him watching her, and he couldn't help but to grin. Many of his late victims had went through the same state of paranoia that he guessed she was going through. To play with peoples minds was a very cruel thing to do, but at the same time it was very amusing to him. He didn't feel any remorse when he killed his victims. His job was to be an assassin and a thief. He viewed his job to be similar to, what people would say, "normal jobs." Hell, he even got paid a lot better.

He studied the mysterious woman, and he noted that she gave the appearance of innocence. However, the mischievous gleam in her eyes earlier lead him to believe otherwise. She was intriguing to him, and he was determined to find out what she was up to. In order to find out, he followed her.

He crept along behind her, still lurking around where she couldn't see him. She swore she had heard foot steps a couple of times, and constantly looked behind her. He thought she looked adorable when she was paranoid, though he did feel bad for scaring her a little. He rose an eyebrow as she came closer to a closed and very expensive jewelry store.

_Surely she's not going in there, she can't be a thief! _He thought as she disappeared into the building. His grin grew wider, he was liking her more and more by the minute.

_**XxxXxXxXx**_

Not wanting her to see him, he found an opening into the building on the roof. He settled down on a ledge on the wall, and watched her silently from above. He could tell she'd done something like this before, realizing she had quickly cut off all the security cameras, and was able to not trip any alarms. He was rather impressed. He wasn't sexist, but he didn't think a girl could do so well with them flipping out if one strand of hair came out of place, or their nail broke.

_She's good, but I'm better_.

He watched her approach her prize: Diamonds.

She began to smuggle the diamonds swiftly into her purse, and he decided it was time to introduce himself. He dropped down to the floor silently, and crept up behind her. He inhaled her scent, and it was absolutely intoxicating. It drew him in closer.

Her back stiffened as cold hands grabbed her waist, turning her around. Emerald orbs met masked eyes, hiding the eyes of a cold blooded killer.

****Authors Note****

**I'm back with a new story. Hope it sounds pretty good so far, I'm almost done with the second chapter, and I assure you it is A LOT longer than the first chapter.**

**Also, I have Not forgotten about Business Affairs. I was going through a sort of "writers block" with it, and was never happy with the chapters I'd come up with, but I finally got an idea I'm happy with. School is starting soon however, and I have a paper due the first day so since the chapter isn't done, I'm still unsure of when it will be posted.**

**This story idea had been rotting away in my notebook, so I thought I'd do something with it.**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks for all the subscriptions and listing me as a favorite author, it means a lot!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Criminal Minds**

**Summary:** Her back stiffened as cold hands grabbed her waist, turning her around. Emerald orbs met masked eyes, hiding the eyes of a cold blooded killer. RichxKori.

**Review(: **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, obviously.

**Rated M:** **Sexual Content and Profanity.**

**Chapter 2**

Her eyes grew wide, thinking she had been caught by security. Her fear had diminished when her captor gave her a playful grin. She watched the stranger, unsure of him, as he looked at her finally up close. If she could see his eyes, she was sure that they would be flashing with male appreciation since she was almost positive he was staring at her rising and falling chest.

"I must say, you are absolutely breathtaking," he spoke, breaking the agonizing silence between them. He let out a chuckle as she rose an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. _Damn she looks cute when she does that_ he thought as his hands tightened around her waist on their own accord. He saw her flinch but shudder at his touch. His playful grin grew bigger.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, almost inaudible, staring up into his mask. He had quite a few inches on her since she was only 5'6". His height and muscular build intimidated her, but she was still unsure if she should feel safe or in danger when he had her in his grasp. He didn't terrify her really, and if he tried anything funny she was determined to knock him out.

He leaned down and smelled her hair, loving how she smelled of strawberries. One of his favorite fruits as a child. His hot breath brushed across her ear as he whispered, "Robin." He felt her body tense up even more, and her breathing had sped up a bit. He studied her face, she seemed to be in a state of disbelief. "Robin? The..._assassin _Robin?" she choked out, but already knowing the answer. He nodded in response as he twirled her hair around his index finger.

She was practically pressed up against him, and she could smell his cologne. She recognized the scent as Calvin Klein's "Obsession" for men, and it smelled wonderful on him. Not too strong, but just enough to turn her on. She couldn't help the attraction she felt for him, but his arrogance was getting on her nerves.

_Honestly, who the fuck does he think he is? Following me here like some stalker, and touching me and my hair. Arrogant prick,_she thought angrily as she glared up at him. "Well, what do you want? I have things to do," she said boldly.

He was a bit taken back by her attitude, though not completely surprised. He could tell she wasn't going to be like some of his victims, who annoyingly pleaded for him to spare their lives. He admired that about her; She was a fighter.

"Hello? Are you going to stand there and keep me here all night while you stare at me, or can I go?" Though the last part of her sentence wasn't a question, as she roughly shoved him away from her. She was almost to the exit when he appeared right in front of her. "What the-" she began before he cut her off. "You have quite the attitude don't you?" he asked, amusement evident in his facial expression.

"Sorry?" she snapped back at him. He chuckled in response, annoying her even more than he already was. She could feel her blood boiling just by being in his presence, "Can you please cut the chuckling shit out." He didn't respond as he circled around her, like a predator about to pounce on its prey. He could tell it was making her nervous, though she was trying her damnedest to not let it show. He stopped circling her and stood behind her. He rubbed his cold hands up and down her arms, he smiled as he felt her shiver under his touch.

She mentally pleaded that he did whatever he came to do and left her alone already as his hot breath returned to her ear, "Are you afraid of me?" he whispered, his voice sounding husky. She was getting more turned on, but also more scared by the seconds. "N-no," she stuttered out.

He let go of her and laughed, "Real convincing sweetheart." She let out an aggravated sigh.

"What do you want, _Robin?_"

He stopped laughing and smiled at her once again, "Give me the diamonds." She looked at him for a brief second before bursting into a fit of laughter. Her laughter was like a melody to his ears, to him it was beautiful. "Over my dead body."

His face lost all amusement and he pulled out his gun. He walked towards her and grabbed a fistful of her hair pulling her forward before she could even register what was going on. "That could gladly be arranged, my dear." His voice was low and had a serious coldness to it, that alone terrified her. He brought the barrel of the gun to her temple, and he watched as she closed her eyes, waiting for impact. Her pulse was racing.

He brought his lips down to hers. "Bang," he whispered with his lips pressed against hers, before giving her a quick kiss on her full, luscious pink lips. She felt the heat of his body leave hers, and then opened her eyes. He was gone. She balled her hands up into tight fists and glared around the room. _He's toying with me!_

"You are such an asshole," she said bluntly and loudly, not really knowing where he was at the moment. She turned on her heel and quickly left the building. He came down from the ledge he was on earlier, and quickly followed her out. His arrogant smirk never left his face. He didn't really want the diamonds, he just wanted to spook her a little bit.

"So, are you going to give me a name?" he asked, but she remained silent. He decided to take a more...annoying approach to get her to talk. "Wow," he continued on, feigning to be hurt, "That's quite rude of you. I mean, after all, I was a gentleman back there and told you who I was. So I am honestly quite hurt that you will not do such a little request like telling me-"

"UGH!" She yelled out, "My name is Kori. Now will you _please _shut the fuck up and stop following me?"

"Na," he answered, "I have one more question."

"What." She said coldly, rolling her eyes.

"Are you asking to get raped? Walking around here alone at night, with that kind of outfit on. It's just bound to happen."

"Alone?" she snorted, "I only _wish _I was alone, but you apparently have no intentions of letting that happen for me." She stopped speaking when she heard him chuckle, she really wanted to smack him across his damn face. She rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time, "Don't you have someone to go kill or something?"

"Nope, I'd rather stay here, following you around so that you don't get hurt."

He raised his brow when he heard her break into a fit of giggles. "Oh my," she said, regaining her composure, "One of the most feared assassins is walking me home to insure I don't come into harms way. Oh, I must be the luckiest girl in the world right now."

He found himself laughing along with her, the situation was kind of odd. Though he just met her, he was becoming extremely protective of her.

The game she was playing was dangerous, and he didn't want her to get hurt. She may only be a thief, but he suffered some severe consequences for being like her years ago. He could have _easily _killed her back at the jewelry store, and had it been someone else holding her at gun point, they probably would have killed her. The mere thought of that happening to her scared him.

She may be arrogant about her work, but she was rather naïve when it came to what consequences she could suffer from it.

"Think about this sweetheart," he began softly and serious, "Around here...well, how do I put this..ah. Around here, you may think your a big fish in a small pond, but in all honesty, with this kind of business, you're a rather small fish in a really big ocean."

He took a short breath before continuing, "And unless you make friends and play nice with bigger fish like me, well...the big fish are gonna eat you." She giggled at the last part of his fish speech, which caused him to smile. He loved her laughter already.

But regaining all seriousness, he pressed on, "So, like a prostitute needs a pimp for protection, you need me."

She held a genuine smile on her face as he finished talking, but refused to let him know it. "You have such amazing examples," she said sarcastically, but the reality of what he was saying began to sink in. She shivered, whether it was because of the cold weather or the thought of being hurt, she was unsure.

"So is the cold hearted Robin not so cold hearted after all?" she said amused, "I don't see why _you_, of all people, care so much. After all, I am a rather small fish, remember?"

"I kill for a living, though that makes it appear that I am cold hearted, I do not believe that I am. And besides, the people I am assigned to kill put themselves in that position," he stated, seeming to be offended by her remarks, "And, I didn't say 'rather small fish' to belittle you in any way. I was merely saying that there are dangerous people, even more dangerous than me, in this same line of...business."

She stayed quiet for a little bit, she didn't mean to piss him off. But the silence was killing her, "So...are you gonna follow me _all_ night?" she asked, sounding more curious than annoyed.

"Yup, annoying you is quite enjoyable," he said smugly. She didn't even have to look at him to know that he had a smug smirk plastered across his face.

He stopped walking when she turned around to look at him. "Well, _Robin, _as much as I just _love_ you following me around, my apartment is right here. So, goodbye." She turned and walked up the steps that led to her apartment door.

She began to unlock it when his voice broke the silence of the night. "Aren't you going to invite me in? After all, I did walk you home and it is rather cold out here. It'd be the polite thing to do." He didn't want her to leave, he enjoyed her company.

She giggled, "Walking me home was your choice. And, I am not going to let you into my home, for all I know I'm just another assignment." She finished unlocking her door and was about to step in when he spoke again. "Fine, I guess I'll just stand in front of your door all night making obnoxious noises."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would sweetheart," he replied, challenging her, "I have no problem stooping to that level."

She rolled her eyes, _Why is he doing this to me._ "Do you enjoy being so obnoxious?" she asked, "Go harass someone else."

"Yes I do," he began just to piss her off more. "But I promise to be good if you let me in." He added sweetly, trying to get on her good side. He could tell that he was beginning to grow on her.

He gave her a pouty face whenever she'd look at him as she tried to contemplate her thoughts. "You're worse than my four year old nephew, you know that?" She opened the door, and gestured him to go in. "Well, come on," she said aggravated, seeing how he was still standing below her steps, "Just don't touch anything."

He flashed her a million dollar smile as he walked past her into her apartment.

She sighed and shut the door behind her, _Well, this is going to be a fun night._


	3. Chapter 3

**Criminal Minds**

**Summary: **Her back stiffened as cold hands grabbed her waist, turning her around. Emerald orbs met masked eyes, hiding the eyes of a cold blooded killer. RichxKori.

Review(:

**Rated M:** Sexual Content and Profanity.

**Chapter 3**

"Uh...sorry about the mess," Kori said, after looking at her apartment, "Haven't had a lot of time to clean it lately." She went around cleaning up a bit, kind of embarrassed of the untidy condition of the place. He nodded subconsciously in reply, amused that she cared about what he thought of the place. The mess didn't bother him at all, but he stood there uneasy, realizing he had to take a leak.

"It's fine sweetie, may I use your bathroom?" She was impressed with how polite he was, but realizing what he had asked alarmed her. _The bathroom...fuck!_ She thought, panicking. Her bathroom wasn't messy, it was actually the cleanest room in her apartment. However, in order to get there, he would have to go through her bedroom which was...to say the least a complete and utter mess. "Uh..." she so brilliantly replied, noticing he was staring at her since she hadn't given him the okay to use it yet. "One second."

She dashed out of the living room and went into her bedroom. She hurriedly picked up all the clothes on the floor and threw them into her dresser, sloppily but organized. She put all her garments into their rightful drawers. She tidied up her bed and her desk before rushing out of her bedroom, satisfied with her quick cleaning. She walked back into her living room, feeling his eyes on her. She looked at him standing there cutely, with his hands in his pockets. "Yes, you can use the bathroom. It's right through there," she pointed towards her bedroom door. He smiled, "Thank you."

He walked past her into that direction, and she plopped down on her couch. She took off her flats, and let out a sigh. Today was a long day, and she was ready for some rest and relaxation. Right when she went to close her eyes, she heard a racket going on in her bedroom. Her eyes shot open, and she ran to her bedroom door. Her mouth dropped open upon seeing him, standing there with one of her lacy black thongs in his grasp. He laughed at her expression, it was priceless. Her eyes went from her thong to his face over and over again. She mustered up the best glare that she could, "What happened to 'being good' and _not _touching anything?" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you took me seriously?" he laughed, "I was kind of hoping you'd wear this for me tonight." He grinned and winked at her. Her mouth again dropped, and her face turned a deep red. She stood there speechless for a moment, then she smiled at him. She struck a model pose before she walked over to him, and grabbed her thong. She rubbed her hand up his neck until she reached his unruly locks. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving how soft it felt. She gently pulled his head down and whispered in his ear, "In your dreams, bird boy." She lightly smacked him in the face and began to walk out of her room.

Before she could leave, she felt his firm arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back towards him. "You're a tease, you know that?" he said, brushing her hair aside so that her neck came into view. He gently nibbled on the sensitive part of her neck. Her knees buckled as she leaned against him. Had he not been there for support and holding her up, she was sure she would have fallen. She reveled in the feeling of being in his arms as he sweetly tortured her neck. He turned her around and began to lick and suck on her throat, making sure there would be a mark there in the morning. He kissed up her neck and chin until he reached her lips. He breathed out that she was beautiful before his lips came crashing down on hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and ran her slim fingers through his hair again, as his hands traveled down her sides and to her ass. He gently groped her before hoisting her up against her wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist to help keep herself balanced.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She happily obliged, and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. She tasted so sweet, and he couldn't get enough of it. She felt herself getting wet already. _By god he's a magnificent kisser,_ she thought as she felt his hands pushing up her dress. She felt his very apparent arousal against her stomach, and she began to panic as she realized where this was heading. She wasn't really ready for sex yet, after all she was still a virgin. She put her hands on his shoulder and gently pushed him away.

"Sorry...that shouldn't have happened," she said, her voice sounding more cold than she intended, "Can you put me down please?" she added sweetly, knowing he was probably confused. He set her down gently and watched as she walked out of the room. He rolled his eyes behind his mask, he didn't understand why she was acting like she didn't like him.

Though he wanted answers, he decided he'd leave the subject alone for the time being.

He plopped himself down on her sofa, and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels, but nothing seemed interesting. He was about to ask her if she had any good movies when he felt something furry brush across his leg. "What the fuck!" he slightly yelled before jumping up, he glanced down at the ground just to see a small black kitten staring up at him with large green eyes, much like Kori's.

She giggled at his reaction to her kitten, "Relax Robin, it's just a kitten." He glared at her, "Well, you could have told me you had a kitten." She huffed at his attitude, "You never asked, now did you?" He swore he heard her mutter something along the lines of "intolerable asshole" and "chlorbag."

"Did you just say...chlorbag?" he asked, following her into her kitchen. She didn't respond as she bent over to feed her kitten, and to say the least Robin was enjoying the view. "As a matter of fact, I did," she said coldly, walking past him quickly. "Well, are you going to tell me what it means?"

"Browse the Internet, I'm sure you're capable of finding a definition."

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Why are you such a stalker?"

"I am not a stalker!" he yelled, he seen her flinch at his tone and he quickly calmed down. "Well, you are following me. Annoying me. Is that not what stalkers do?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I-I am following you, yes. And I'm not trying to annoy you, well yeah I am, but only cause it's funny to me. You get so irritated so easily, it's fucking hilarious."

"Ugh, this conversation is pointless. How long are you staying here?" she asked, sitting back down on her couch. Welcoming her kitten onto her lap. He sat two cushions away from Kori and her kitten, hating the thing already. "Can't your kitten go...you know, away?" he asked, eyeing it with disgust. "Well, if Silkie keeps _you_ away from me, then no."

"...Silkie? Poor guy. Why did you name him such a god awful name?"

She giggled, "There is nothing wrong with his name. He is very silky, see?" She threw Silkie on him, and laughed hysterically as she watched him freak out. "Not funny Kori," he said as she handed her Silkie, "I hate cats more than anything. Especially your cat."

She cuddled up to Silkie, "Don't listen to him Silkie. I'm sure you hate him too, I know I do."

"I hate you as well."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"About that, I kind of need to spend the night here." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, as he waited for her reaction. "You need to do what?" she asked, her voice raised a little bit.

"Well...I don't like hotel rooms, so I thought that since I was already here I could just...stay?"

Her eyes widened. She didn't know if she could handle him staying the night. "Well, um, I don't know if that is a good idea because-" He cut her off, "Please Kori. Don't make me stay alone in a cold, creepy hotel room." She started feeling guilty, she didn't want him to be all alone in a cold and creepy hotel room..._Dammit! What is wrong with me? He's just giving me a guilt trip...but he's so cute doing it.._ "I-I-" she began, to just be cut off again by Robin. "I hate being alone all the time..."

"Robin, I-" she looked at him, and she was heartbroken. She couldn't see his eyes, since he still had his mask on, but he still looked so sad. She sighed, "Fine. You may stay here, but you are sleeping on the sofa." He grinned from ear to ear, "You know, I hope some deadly criminal who isn't me, doesn't pull that same guilt trip. You give in so easily," he chuckled, though he was touched that she was actually letting him stay. She may have a sarcastic and mean exterior at times, but he could tell she had a big heart. A big heart that he wanted to claim.

_**XxxXxXx**_

Kori sighed happily as she climbed into bed. Her body ached, and she couldn't wait to let sleep consume her. Silkie jumped into bed with her, and snuggled up by her chest. She gave him a kiss on his furry little head, and closed her eyes.

She was almost asleep when she heard noises coming from the living room. She chose to ignore the first noise, knowing Robin was probably just doing something weird. She heard a louder noise, and jumped up out of bed. She angrily walked into the living room, "Robin what the fuck are you doing?" She looked around the room, but couldn't see him any where. "Robin?" she asked, getting worried. She walked around the kitchen, and still didn't find him. "Robin?" she asked again, her voice quivering.

She walked outside, shaking as the cold weather hit her. _He must have left,_ she thought sadly. She thought she'd be overwhelmed with joy when he left, but she realized that she actually kind of enjoyed his company. She had friends, but she hardly got to see them. She was pretty much alone all the time, Silkie was really her only companionship. She walked back into her apartment and sighed as she walked back to her bedroom. She climbed back into bed, and was about to fall asleep when she heard breathing next to her. She quickly turned on the light.

She looked down to see a mask peering up over her blanket. "Honestly. I mean _honestly_ Robin, why are you in my bed?" He uncovered the rest of his face, "Your couch is horrible to sleep on. So I figured I'd cause some noise to get you out of bed, and sneak in when you weren't looking."

She rolled her eyes again, "Get out."

"But I don't want to," he whined, "Your bed is so comfortable."

She glared at him, "Fine, stay. I'll sleep on the couch." She got up and he grabbed her wrist, "No, lay down. I need the companionship."

"I am not going to sleep in the same bed with you, Robin."

"Just shut up and lay down. I won't touch you in any inappropriate way, alright? I promise."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Fine. But only cause it is _my_ bed, and_ I_ shouldn't have to sleep on my couch." He grinned, and lifted up the covers so she could get under them. She settled down next to him, and rolled over on her side. She felt his body shift closer to hers, and raised her brow but said nothing.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Her body tensed up. "What are you doing, Robin?"

"It's called spooning," he casually said before he rested his head on her shoulder, and nuzzled his face in her hair. He smiled as he felt her relax in his arms. She let a small smile grace her own lips, "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"I hate you."

He chuckled, "I hate you too, sweetheart. Sleep tight."

She fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe. A feeling she hadn't felt for a very long time.

_**XxxXxXx**_

Robin laid awake in Kori's bed as he ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled as she nuzzled her face into his bare chest in her sleep. He glanced at her alarm clock, _9:30 A.M.? Damn. I'm awake way too early._ He felt her arm wrap around his waist as she mumbled incoherent things. He chuckled, _she's so cute when she's sleeping._

He gently moved her off of him, being careful not to wake her as he got up out of bed. He found a piece of paper and scribbled down on it, telling her where he'd be at if she woke up before he got back. He pulled on his pants and shirt, and gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

_**XxxXxXx**_

Kori stirred in her sleep, noticing his warmth had left her body. She groaned and opened her eyes. She rolled over on her bed to the side that he had been sleeping on, and felt a piece of paper laying there. She quickly picked up the paper.

**Kori,**

** Went out to go get us some breakfast. Sorry for not being there when you woke up, but I left around 9:30. I should be back by 10:15 or so. Hope you don't mind pancakes.**

**Hope you slept well Princess, I know I did. **

** -Robin.**

She giggled at his note, and glanced at the clock. It was 10 o'clock, so she hurried into the shower.

_**XxxXxXx**_

Robin waited for their food to get done as he stood next to a counter of a small cafe that he had breakfast at the day before. Not wanting to cause any unwanted attention, he had replaced his mask with dark sunglasses. The cafes pancakes didn't beat his old Butlers pancakes, but they still reminded him of home.

"Here are your pancakes, sir," the girl said, handing him his order. She gave him a wink, and he felt extremely disgusted. "Thanks," he said quickly before leaving the cafe. He got in a taxi, and headed back to Kori's apartment.

He walked inside, and glanced at the clock. 10:15. He smirked at his accurateness, and set the bag down on her table. "Kori?" he asked, going into her bedroom, curious if she was still asleep. He found her bed almost empty, noticing Silkie sleeping on her pillow. _God, that thing probably slept near me last night. _He heard water running in the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Kori?" he slightly shouted, hoping she could hear him over the water. "Yes?" she shouted back. He twisted the door knob, and the door came open. He grinned and walked in, "Breakfast is here, sweetheart. Hurry up so it's still hot."

"Can you get me a towel?" she asked, realizing he was in the bathroom. She stuck her hand out through the shower door. "Just come out, I'm not going to look."

"Promise?" she asked, not positive if she should trust him or not.

"Yes, I promise." She pulled back her hand and stuck her head out of the door instead. She realized that he had sunglasses on, "Robin, where is your mask?"

_Shit, I forgot about that._ "Uh, it's in the living room. I took it off so I wouldn't cause any unwanted attention. But I promise, my eyes are shut."

She quickly hopped out of the shower, approached the towel that he was holding out for her to walk into. He wrapped her up in it, "Stay here." She nodded, waiting for him to tell her when to come out. She grabbed her clothes off the counter, and locked the door before dressing.

He walked quickly to the living room and put his mask back on. He wanted to reveal himself to her, so he wouldn't have to wear it all the time around her. It was uncomfortable to sleep in it sometimes, he was use to being able to take it off around his house whenever he pleased. He just didn't know if he could trust her with that kind of information yet.

"You can come on out now," he said, as he grabbed some plates out of her cabinets. "You do like pancakes, don't you?" he asked, worried that she disliked them. "Yes, I love them." He looked at her, her hair was still wet but put up in a messy bun. She was wearing Adidas sweat pants and a tank top. She may have just been dressed casual, but she still looked gorgeous to him.

"Good."

They sat down and were enjoying their breakfast when Kori heard a phone vibrating. "My phone is off, so I believe someone is trying to get a hold of you."

Richard stopped eating and heard the vibrating himself. He quickly got up and grabbed his phone off her counter. **Calling from: Slade.**

And looked at her, and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded her head to tell him okay, and continued with her breakfast.

"Hello?"

_**"Hello Robin."**_

_**XxxXxXx**_

****Authors Note****

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I should have the next chapter by Friday. Thanks for the reviews, though I wish to get more soon :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Criminal Minds**

**Summary:** Her back stiffened as cold hands grabbed her waist, turning her around. Emerald orbs met masked eyes, hiding the eyes of a cold blooded killer. RichxKori.

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Teen Titans.

**Rated M:** Sexual content and Profanity.

**Chapter 4**

_"Hello Robin."_

"Hey...what do you want?" Robin asked uneasily, as he nervously tapped his finger tips lightly on the counter.

_"How is Jump City? Hopefully all is well."_

"Yup...everything is well. Is that all you needed?"

_"Robin, my dear boy, are you trying to get rid of me? Is there something I am refraining you from?"_

"No, everything is fine. Do you need me to do a job or what?" Robin said coldly, becoming irritated. He didn't know why Slade had to be so annoying and nosy all the time.

"_As a matter of fact, there is. I know you are supposed to be staying for a month, but I need you to come back here. We have...business to discuss. I need you here by five."_

Robin rolled his eyes. _So much for a "vacation" away from him. _"Yeah, okay. I'll be there."

_"I know you will be. See you then Robin." _Slade replied, a hint of amusement evident in his tone.

Robin let out an aggravated groan before slamming his phone on the counter. Kori jumped slightly, and kept her eyes on her pancakes. "I have to leave around 3," Robin said as he sat back down, and angrily grabbed the syrup. She watched him, making sure her syrup was unharmed.

"Why do you have to leave?" she asked quietly, a little bit sad. She thought they'd at least spend the day together. He sighed, "Stupid boss. We have," Robin deepened his voice, " 'business to discuss.' I bet he feels so cool saying that all the damn time." Kori couldn't help but giggle, "Oh, so as in business..you mean...killing someone?" She felt kind of sick after saying that, she never thought she'd ever say that to somebody so casually.

"Possibly, not all the time though. Usually when he says that he is just wanting to me keep an eye on someone who he thinks is a potential threat." He could tell she was getting uncomfortable talking about all of it, so he decided to change the subject. "So, after I come back from Gotham, would you be completely against it if I came back with a duffel bag and stayed for a while?"

"Well, define 'a while'."

"Like...the remainder of my time here. About a month..." He responded, making his voice sound hopeful. He watched her, and could tell she was going into deep thought about it. He knew she would eventually give in, all he had to do was convince her. "Why do you want to stay _here_?" Her question at first startled him, he wasn't expecting her to say that. But he soon regained his composure, "Well...I like you, and I like spending time with you. Even though you might not ever admit it, I know you feel the same. And staying with you is better than being in a stupid hotel room surrounded by annoying tourists."

She giggled, "Okay. But _if_ I let you stay here, you better behave yourself. Which means, no more causing noises to get me out of bed. And definitely no more going through my underwear drawer."

He sighed in defeat,"I guess I can handle those conditions."

"And one more thing," she said, smirking.

"What?" he asked, her smirk was beginning to make him nervous.

"You must respect Silkie, he was after all in my life before you were. So if he wants you to pet him, you _will_ pet him and _not _insult him. He is not use to rejection."

"Ugh, you are killing me here." He glanced over at Silkie, who was now sleeping on the counter. He groaned. She smacked his arm, "Hey!" he yelled, grabbing his arm for dramatic effect, "That hurt." She rolled her eyes, "Please, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have."

He chuckled, "I guess that's a good thing. So Princess, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" she asked, as she put their dishes in the sink. She then sat herself on the counter, waiting for him to ask her questions.

"I don't know, last name. Age. Country you're from. Life story," he said casually.

"How do you know if I'm from another country?"

"Well, you did call me 'chlorbag' last night, and your shade of red hair, big emerald eyes, and your natural golden skin, kind of makes you stand out from us Americans."

"I see. Well, I am from a small country called Tamaran. Not a lot of people are familiar with it. My last name is Anders, and I am 21. As for a life story, there is not much to tell. Nothing amazing anyway."

Robin pulled up a chair in front of her and looked up, "I don't care if it's not 'amazing.' I want to know something about your life besides the three things you just told me, and I want details."

She sighed. "Well, like I said, I'm from Tamaran. My real name is Korina, but I obviously go by Kori. I am the youngest of three children. The only sibling I have left is Ryan, and he is 25. When I was 6, my mother was killed in a car accident. The driver who hit her was drunk, and it was obviously a very tragic time for my family and I. After that, things changed for the worse. My father, who grew very depressed and angry because of the situation, was fired from his job for never showing up, and causing problems for his fellow employees. After that, he became an abusive alcoholic."

"My brother did all that he could to prevent him from hurting me and Koma, my older sister. But we were young, and a lot weaker than he was. Some times he would only smack around Ryan, but sometimes he smacked around all of us. As we grew older, the abuse just seemed to get worse. I guess it grew worse because we intimidated him with our growing ages, and he wanted to prove that he was still in control. One positive thing was that we were at least able to defend ourselves a little bit better."

"We all had our ways of coping with it, but Koma's way was...deadly. She got mixed in with the wrong people, and ended up over dosing. She died when she was 17, I was 14. I'll never forget that night. She came home so...out of it. I watched her laying on the floor before the ambulance came, Ryan held me close. He assured me that she was going to be okay...but he was wrong. You'd think losing a child because of what he'd done to us would make him change his ways, but it only seemed to fuel his anger more. Him and Ryan ended up getting in a very violent fight a couple nights later. The cops were called, and my father was sent away to jail. While he was locked up, Ryan and I packed for our big move to New York. We wanted to start new. It's kind of sad that my older brother was more of a father than my real father ever was."

She bitterly laughed as she began to pet Silkie, "You know, my father never let us have pets. Ever since I was small I've always wanted a kitten. Cats were my mothers favorite animals according to Ryan, I guess that's something we have in common, but that seems to be the only thing."

He looked at her sympathetically as he watched her blink away tears. "But anyways," she continued, " Apparently my father did finally 'change his ways' in jail, which I still to this day believe to be a load of bullshit. He use to send me money a lot with letters, begging me to forgive him. Due to the constant letters, I ended up having to move here. I burned all the letters and money that he sent me. I didn't need him growing up, and I sure as hell don't need him now."

"When I was a teenager, I would steal things here and there. Sometimes food, sometimes clothing. Anything I needed at the time, since my father obviously didn't support us the way a father should. I guess the thrill from stealing then made me feel alive, and I just haven't stopped doing it. It became my guilty pleasure, though not quite an addiction. I don't normally rob places anymore, like you seen me do. That's now just a every now and then crime I commit."

She giggled, "I usually play the role as a sort of 'seductress.' Since men are so stupid when their dicks are controlling their mind, I get them to believe that I want to fuck their brains out. But in reality, I'm stealing their wallet. Some may call me a whore, but I have never slept with any of the men. I barely even kiss them, usually they're just grabbing me in not so appropriate areas as I tell them to meet me at some hotel. I never show up though, and I've never been caught."

"I've only had four boyfriends in my life. Either I dumped them for being controlling assholes, or they dumped me for not having sex with them. I've never dated a decent guy, or had many decent men in my life, so I have kind of given up on the fairy tale dream of finding a perfect man and marrying him, and later on popping out his children. So here I am, at 21 years old, living in Jump City. My only companionship being a small kitten by the name of Silkie. I have a job at a small cafe called Moonlight, the money is decent. And I am letting a very deadly criminal stay in my home for a while. Isn't my life just exciting?" She ended sarcastically.

"Detailed enough for you?" she asked, before turning her attention back to the dishes. "I'm sorry Kori," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest, "It is fine Robin. I am over everything." He gently squeezed her and kissed her on top of her head.

"I suppose you can not tell me about yourself? Since that would possibly require you to reveal to me who you really are, name wise."

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that. I can tell you _some_ things, but I can't really give a lot of details." She nodded, satisfied that she would be at least getting to know him better a little bit.

"For starters, I have no siblings, making me an only child. I lost both of my parents at a young age, and I was put in an orphanage, where I was later adopted. I moved to Gotham when I was 7. I am 24 years old, and as for relationships, I haven't had many. Sure I've had many one night stands, but only one real relationship. She ended up cheating on me though, so we of course ended it. My boss and I met through a mutual friend, and I got involved in his line of business. I am currently here in Jumpy City for a sort of 'vacation' away from him. And that's pretty much it."

"If you are here for a sort of vacation, why is he making you go back? That's just dumb."

"Yeah, my boss is kind of a douche bag. You would hate him if you ever met him, he's the most obnoxious human being on the planet."

She giggled, "Oh? I thought that was _you_."

"You know, if you weren't female, I would smack you for that."

She turned and smiled, "Well at least I know you are one for chivalry." She gave him a peck on the lips, "Now shoo, I need to do the dishes."

_**xXxXxXx**_

Robin sat on her sofa, bored out of his mind as he listened to her humming while she did the dishes. The noise was peaceful, and was almost making him fall asleep. He got up, deciding to raid her cabinets. "What are you doing?" she asked, still keeping her eyes on the dishes. "If I am going to stay here, I want to make sure there is decent stuff to eat." His eyes roamed, mainly finding packages and packages of Ramen Noodles. He grabbed a package, "Is this all you eat?" She glanced up at what he was talking about and giggled, "Kind of, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, how the hell do you live on this shit?"

"Well, for one, it is not shit. It is in fact food. It is quick and easy to make, I do not have time prepare a huge meal for myself. What do you expect from someone who lives alone?"

"But there's so much Ramen! I can't live on Ramen," he glanced up at the clock, "Can we go to the store before I have to leave? So I can pick us out some decent food." She looked at him meanly, "Are you always so whiny?" He turned and put on his dark sunglasses, leaving his mask in a drawer.

"Not really, but a man needs food. So to the store we go," he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the door. He impatiently waited as she slowly locked the door, "My car is over here." She pointed to a red 2010 Nissan Altima. "You have a pretty nice car for working at a 'small cafe' but then again, you do have other jobs." She laughed, "Thanks I guess, do you want to drive or am I driving?"

"Well, if you trust me to, I will more than gladly drive it," he said, grabbing the keys from her hand. He unlocked the doors, and walked around the car. He opened the passenger door for her, "Hurry and get in, we have a lot to buy," he said grinning. He chuckled as he heard her groan. After shutting her door securely, he walked around and got in the drivers side, "I love how these things do not need keys to start."

"As you said Robin, hurry up we have a lot of things to buy. Admire new cars later."

"Of course sweetheart," he said as he backed out onto the street, "Off to the grocery store we go," he said excitedly.

"Geeze, you make it sound like it's supposed to be some exciting adventure. Usually guys hate grocery shopping," she said, amused at his childish behavior.

"Well I'm not like most guys," he said, and interlocked his fingers with hers. She said nothing, and didn't pull her hand away. She enjoyed being close with him, even though his life was a mystery and she only really knew him, name wise, as his alter ego.

_**XxxXxXx **_

Robin and Kori walked hand in hand into the grocery store, his eyes roaming all over the place. "I am a huge eater, so be prepared to re-situate your cabinets for all the new food coming." She let out an annoyed sigh, "I do not understand why men must _always_ eat like pigs."

"We don't eat like pigs, we just make sure we are well nourished. And they are my groceries, so I will pay for it."

They walked around the store, her pushing the cart. He grabbed almost everything, she looked on with disgust as he picked up steak. This of course, didn't go unnoticed by Robin. "Something wrong with steak?"

"Yeah, it's disgusting."

"How is it disgusting? Steak is one of gods greatest gifts," he replied, holding up the package with admiration.

"You are so unbelievably stupid," she said, as she snatched the meat package and placed it carelessly in the cart. "So now that you've pretty much gotten everything in the store, are you ready to leave?" He glanced down at the completely filled grocery cart, "Yeah, that'll probably last us a month. Or at least for the time being." She sighed, loathing the idea of having to come back with him to the store.

_**XxxXxXx**_

She let out a groan as she still continued unpacking the groceries, she had never had to purchase this much in one day. She was perfectly fine with mainly eating things like Ramen Noodles, eggs, cereal, and occasionally fast food. She wasn't vegetarian, but she wasn't a big fan of meat. And she loved yogurt more than anything, especially Key Lime Pie flavored. She also had a love for mustard, she practically put it on everything, or just ate it plain. It disgusted some people, who didn't understand how she could love the bitterness so much.

After what seemed like hours, they were finally done putting all the groceries into her cabinets and refrigerator/freezer. They had to reorganize some things, but everything fit okay. She hadn't seen her cabinets that filled since, well...never. She yawned, though she slept in till 10, she didn't go to sleep until way past midnight thanks to him. "I'm tired," she said, yawning once again, and rubbing her eyes. He glanced at the clock, it was only 1 o'clock. "Want to go nap for a little bit?" She nodded her head in response and followed him into her bedroom. She climbed into the awaiting covers, and snuggled up next to him. "Can I set your alarm to 3?" he asked, knowing he had to wake up then, the last thing he wanted to do was piss Slade off by showing up late.

"Sure," she replied, "can you shut the curtains?" He nodded his head before lazily getting up to shut the curtains for her, and afterwards set the alarm. He climbed back into her bed, and wrapped his arms around her. He laid there completely still and listened her quiet breathing, knowing she had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well sweetheart," he whispered, before he let his own sleep consume him.

His two hours of sleep seemed to quickly pass, and he quietly groaned as he heard the alarm begin to go off. He quickly turned it off and looked down at her. To him she looked like an angel, and he felt guilty at the thought of having to wake her up. "Kori?" he asked, "Kori, wake up for a moment sweetheart." He gently nudged her, and her emerald eyes shot open. "What?" she sleepily asked, rubbing her eyes so her vision would no longer be blurry. She sat up in bed, wondering what was wrong, before she noticed the time on the clock. "Oh, you have to leave," she said sadly, knowing full well she'd miss him, even though he'd back soon. She felt kind of ridiculous, after all she had just met him. But the effect he had on her was impossible to deny.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I will probably be back way late tonight, are you going to be awake? If not, will there be a way for me to get in?" he asked, not enjoying the thought of being stuck outside all night in the cold weather. "I should be up, but if I am not, I am trusting you with this key. I do not believe you would do anything weird with it, like duplicating a bunch of copies of it." He chuckled, "Well I wasn't planning on it...in fact I hadn't even thought of it. Thanks for giving me an idea Princess." Her eyes widened, making him laugh heartily. "I am joking, I'm not some creeper who goes around making copies of house keys in order to get in to womens homes. You can trust me," he held out his hand as she placed the key in his palm.

He got out of bed and pulled his shirt on, "Well, go back to sleep. I will either be back tonight or early tomorrow morning, see you then." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before tucking her back into bed. Before leaving the room, he looked back at her bed with longing. He'd much rather still be under the covers cuddling with her than going back to the shitty hotel to pick up his car, and then meeting up with Slade.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_Fuck, I hate Slade._ He thought angrily as he exited her apartment, locking the door behind him. Before calling for a Taxi to come get him. He stood in the cold for what seemed like years before he seen the yellow taxi come into view. He sighed and got in, giving the cab driver directions to where he needed to go.

Slade was the last person he wanted to see right now, and for ruining his day with Kori, he really wanted to punch him in the face. But no matter how many times he wanted to do it, and he is always wanting to punch him in the face, he refrained himself from doing so. He knew violence against Slade would be either the death of him, or someone close to him.

Robin knew that if he mentioned Kori's existence to Slade, he would instantly use her against him. He vowed that he would do everything in his power to prevent any potential harm to her because of him, a vow he knew he would keep until he died.

If anything did happen to her because of him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Being with her and bringing her into his world was dangerous. But now that he knew what it felt like to be with her, he didn't want to go back to his miserable days of loneliness. It may seem selfish, but he didn't want to lose her. He never thought anyone could be so understanding like her, and accept him even though she knew all that he had done.

His thoughts faded away as the cab driver approached the hotel. Robin paid him the money, and quickly got out. He got in his car, and began to drive towards his destination.

After hours went by, he read the sign "Gotham Welcomes You," and sighed. He pulled his necklace out from under his shirt, and grasping the small cross, he silently prayed:

"_Please God, I know I have committed murders and thefts, and haven't repented in a while, but please forgive me for my sins. Let whatever happen to me as a consequence for disobeying you, Lord. But please, just keep her safe. _

_I ask all of these things, In Jesus' name, Amen."_

_**xXxXxXx**_

_****Authors Note****_

**So, I tried to make a long chapter, so hopefully this is long enough. I know there isn't a lot of fluff or excitement in this chapter, but it's mainly to get to know the characters pasts a little better. Obviously, Robin can't tell her everything about him, but he learns about her. The story of her past does have a point, so don't think that it was just a waste of time. But at least there are some "cute" moments between them though.**

**And for those who haven't realized it yet, I have removed the chapters from my story "Business Affairs" but I will be reposting the chapters soon. I have done A LOT of work on my summer assignments within the last couple days, so I have freed up some time to work on the chapters.**

**Please REVIEW(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Criminal Minds**

**Summary:** Her back stiffened as cold hands grabbed her waist, turning her around. Emerald orbs met masked eyes, hiding the eyes of a cold blooded killer. RichxKori.

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Teen Titans.

**Rated M:** Sexual content and Profanity.

**Chapter 5**

Robin approached an old abandoned warehouse located in a secluded area of Gotham. The warehouse was Slade's headquarters. Robin thought the place was kind of creepy, but he knew Slade wouldn't have it any other way.

He walked inside, and found the hidden door that Slade had put in ages ago. The door lead to a staircase that went down into the area that Slade's office was. He impatiently tapped his foot as the security checked his information. He hated when they did that.

They knew who he was, yet they still acted like they didn't. _I guess it's their job, though._ He thought, as the security lead him to the door, aggravating him even more. _Like I don't know where the dumbass is at. He better make this quick._

"Slade is in there Sir," one of the men said, Robin nodded in response and turned the door knob. He walked inside, and seen a chair facing towards the wall. The chair turned to face Robin, making Slade come into view.

"Right on time, Robin. Good boy," Slade said, facial expressions hidden by his mask.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Kori hummed to herself as she looked through her closet, desperately trying to find her name tag. "Silkie, you better not have chewed on this one. I've already had to get 2 new ones this year because of you." The kitten just glanced at her before jumping on her bed, going back to sleep. "Of course," Kori said, annoyed at her kittens behavior. She walked into her bathroom, giving up going through her closet. She rummaged through her cabinets.

"Ah Hah!" She exclaimed victorious, holding up her name tag. She inspected it for bite marks, satisfied to not find any. She skipped into her bedroom, flopping herself on her bed next to her kitten. "I am sorry for doubting you Silkie, I love you." She said sweetly, stroking the kittens' silky fur. "But I have to leave now, be good." She gave Silkie a peck on his furry little head, and left her apartment.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Kori got out of her car, and walked towards the small café. She seen Karen's car, and quietly squealed. Karen Beecher was a best friend of Kori, along with Rachel Roth. Karen had gone on a cruise with her boyfriend for 2 weeks, and had finally returned to work. Kori walked in, eyes scanning the area for her friends.

She found them in the corner of the café, serving tables. "BEE!" Kori shouted, making Karen turn around. "Kori! About time you got here!" Karen said happily, before telling her customer that their food would be done in a couple minutes.

Kori approached Karen and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Can't…breathe…" Karen gasped out, making Kori loosen her grip. "My apologies," Kori said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Kori grabbed her white apron, and tied it around her waist. "Hello Bryan," she said to their cook, who simply smiled in reply. Bryan was an older man, and Kori had gotten him a job at the café a year ago.

He had sort of taken on a role as a father figure to her. His own children had both died in a car accident years ago. They were only 12 and 10 years old at the time of the accident. Kori had met him on a flight to Florida 2 years ago, and he had told her about his children. She could tell he still blames himself for the tragedy at times.

When listening to him tell her about his life, her heart broke when seeing the sadness in his eyes. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose her children, if she ever had any. With not having much time with her mother growing up, she didn't think she'd make a good mother. And the thought of hurting a child scared her more than anything. She didn't want to risk putting any child through what she went through.

With their age differences, a lot of people probably thought she was using him as some kind of Sugar Daddy at the time, but he really didn't have any money. And their relationship was strictly friendship, nothing creepy or disgusting.

"So, how was the cruise with Victor?" Kori asked, turning her attention back to Karen. "It was amazing," she replied, her eyes lighting up with joy, "He was amazing." Karen winked at Kori, "And you seem more happy than usual Kori," Karen commented, observing Kori's unusual state of happiness, "Did you get laid as well when I was gone?" Karen smirked as she saw Kori's eyes get wide.

"No! No, of course not." Kori said, walking away from Karen. "Then why are you acting so happy?" Karen pressed on, wanting to get all the information. "Can I not just have a good day?" Kori questioned, approaching a table.

"How can I help you sir?" Kori asked an elderly man, who sat there looking at the menu. "Can I get some coffee?" he asked, staring up at her with a smile. She giggled, she loved elderly people. They always seemed so happy all the time. "Yes, I'll be right back."

"No, you never have a good day," Karen said, still following Kori around, "Who is he?"

"There isn't a He."

"So it's a she?"

"KAREN! Go wait on tables!" Kori some-what yelled, grabbing the coffee pot and poured some coffee into a coffee cup. "Fine, fine," Karen said, holding her hands up in defense, "I'll just bug you on your break then."

Kori rolled her eyes, as she walked back towards the elderly man. "Are you ready to order dinner, or do you still need a few minutes?" she asked, showing off her pearly whites.

"No, no dear. I am ready to order. I would like the country fried steak, with mashed potatoes-no gravy. And green beans." Kori wrote his order on her notepad as he said it, "Very well Sir, you're food will be done shortly." She handed Bryan the order, and poured herself a drink of water.

_**xXxXxXx**_

(With Robin and Slade)

"So what do you want?" Robin asked, taking a seat in front of Slade's desk.

"Actually, it's nothing drastic. I just need you to take these files for me. These are people in the Jump City area that I want you to look into if you have some free time. Also, stay clear from them. Online research only, understood? I'd do it myself, but I have…other things to do at this time being."

"Alright, I can do that. Is that all?" Robin asked hatefully, annoyed that he drove clear to Gotham to get more damn work. "Not really, just be sure not to get any…distractions while you're on vacation."

Robin raised a brow, fearing he may know about Kori. "Okay, didn't plan on it. Well, I should head back then, if that is all?"

"Yes, yes. That is all for now. Oh, by the way, where were you last night? I tried to get a hold of you."

"Um, sleeping?" Robin said, wanting this conversation to end.

"Okay, very well then. Well, be sure to keep your phone on incase I need to get a hold of you again."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you next month then." Robin said, getting out of his chair. He sighed in relief after he shut the door to the office, heading towards the exit of the warehouse.

_**xXxXxXx**_

After an hour of work, it was finally time for her break. For a café, they had a lot of customers. She was glad her shoes were comfortable, or she'd be going home every work night with sore feet. Bryan had made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and cut into two perfect triangles for her.

Karen sat down across from Kori, with a smirk plastered on her face. "Details."

"Karen," Kori groaned, slamming her forehead on the table.

"Just tell me! I told you about Victor and I's first time. You can tell me who you're dating."

"For one, I begged you to not tell me about you and Victor having sex. And two, who said I was dating anyone?"

"I can just tell. Now spill!"

"Ugh. How about you find out Saturday when we go to the movies? I'll let you meet him then, if he agrees to come, deal?" Kori said, unsure of what to call him at the moment. She inwardly frowned that she didn't really know who _he _was.

Karen thought for a moment, "So a surprise? I love surprises. Deal." Kori glanced at the clock, groaning as she realized her break was over already.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Kori got home around 11:30, and she plopped down on the sofa, exhausted from work. She groaned as Silkie jumped in her lap, wanting attention. "Not tonight Silkie," she said, picking the kitten up and placing him on the floor. She stripped off her clothes and went into the shower, sighing as the cold water hit her flesh.

After showering for 30 minutes, she wrapped herself up in a towel. She walked towards her dresser, pulling out a silky black, almost see-through nightgown. She dropped the towel, and pulled the nightgown on, kicking the towel into the bathroom.

"Silkie, sweetie. Come to bed now please," she said loudly to her kitten, which almost immediately came into the bedroom. She snuggled up to her pillow, her body hid underneath the covers. She glanced at her alarm clock, 12:06 A.M. She wondered when Robin was going to come back, _He said he might be back in the morning_, she thought disappointedly. She wanted to cuddle.

With Silkie being the only living thing in her bed, besides herself, she snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep.

_**xXxXxXx**_

After hours of driving, Robin finally reached his destination: Kori's Apartment. He opened up her garage, and pulled in. It took him longer than he thought it would, with having to stop a couple times to eat and use the bathroom. Also getting all his clothes from the hotel he was supposed to be staying at. He grabbed his duffel bag, and got out of the car.

He walked up the steps that led to her door, and quietly unlocked it. He stepped inside, and shut the door silently behind him. He glanced around, the lights were still on. _Is she awake?_ He wondered, glancing at the clock. It was nearing 3 in the morning. He took off his shoes, and walked into her bedroom.

Her bedroom light was off, but her alarm clock was shining just enough light for him to see her sleeping figure in the bed, Silkie right beside her. He smiled before he walked to the bathroom. He rummaged through his duffel bag until he found a pair of sweat pants. He stripped out of his t-shirt and jeans, and slipped the sweat pants on. He thought about showering, but decided against it as he felt the urge to go to sleep.

He quietly got into bed next to her. He pulled his pillow closer to her, and wrapped his arm gently around her waist. The scent of strawberries was very evident, and he couldn't control himself. He began to gently nibble on her neck, as his hands caressed her flat stomach.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Kori stirred a little bit in her sleep as she felt warm hands roam her body. She let out a moan when she felt her neck being nibbled on, and her eyes immediately shot open. "R-Robin?" she stuttered out, turning around to see Robin staring down at her. "Sorry babe, didn't mean to wake you," he said, kind of mad at himself for waking her up. She smiled, "It is the alright Robin. How was your trip?" she asked, as she reached to turn on her lamp.

She giggled as she heard him groan. "That bad?" she questioned, sitting up next to him. "I guess it wasn't bad, but it was kind of pointless. I have to do research apparently," he replied, staring at her lips. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kori gladly responded to his kiss, shivering slightly as his hands trailed up and down her sides. His lips began to kiss down her throat, as he gently laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her, and his lips trailed down to her collar bone. His hands went up her nightgown, resting on her hips. Kori began to get flustered as he nibbled and sucked on her collar bone, and as much as she was enjoying it, she was beginning to panic.

"Robin…" she gasped out, as one hand came up to massage her breast through the flimsy fabric of her nightgown. He started to kiss and lick up her throat. His lips made their way back to hers, "Robin." She said, her lips pressed firm against his. He ignored her again, and licked her lip, silently asking to enter.

He lightly pinched her hip, causing her to squeal. He chuckled before slipping his tongue inside her mouth, letting it roam every inch. She tasted wonderful, and he couldn't get enough of her. He felt her hands pushing on his chest lightly, and he finally decided to let her speak. "What?" he asked, getting off of her and sitting on the bed.

"I don't want to rush things…" she said, unable to tell if he was angry at her or not. He sighed, "I know." He wasn't use to having to wait to have sex with a girl, and he knew Kori was worth the wait, but she could be a tease at times. It was getting hard for him to restrain himself.

"You aren't angry…are you?" Kori quietly asked, keeping her eyes focused on him.

"No, I'm just not use to…you know, waiting." He replied, leaning back against the headboard. "I'm sorry," she said, almost inaudible. He tore his glance from the ceiling, and rested his eyes on her. "No need to be sorry. Just know that I might get carried away sometimes," he replied more coldly than he intended, eyes again focusing on the ceiling.

She knitted her eye brows together, "And that is fine, but don't think you'll be getting in my pants any time soon." She said bluntly.

"Oh believe me; I wasn't planning on being able to 'get in your pants' at all." He snapped back.

"And this is exactly why I don't fuck anyone. When assholes don't get their way, they act like immature children. Go fuck yourself Robin, and leave me alone." She said, venom dripping from each word. She got out of the bed quickly, and went into the living room.

"Ugh. Fuck my life," Robin said, as he got out of the bed. "Kori," he said sweetly, trailing along behind her. "Kori," he said more boldly, getting a hold of her arm. He turned her around so she would look at him, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just a bit grouchy. I am more than willing to take things slow with you, alright? As long as you don't get pissed at me for getting carried away at times, because like I said, waiting and taking things slow are new to me."

She knew he was being sincere, but she was still upset about his behavior. "I guess things would be better if I knew who was under the mask. Part of me feels ready to go to the 'next level' with you, but part of me doesn't want to because I don't know who _you _really are." He flinched at her words, he knew this was going to eventually get brought up, but he didn't think it would happen this quickly.

"If you can't trust me with your identity," she continued, "Then I don't think I can trust you with my body."

**- Authors Note -**

**Wow, sorry for the late update. I've had a bad couple of weeks. My dog went missing September 7****th**** for over 10 hours, and we ended up finding her dead in a bean field behind our woods. So I've been really upset about that lately, I guess the whole thing just doesn't seem real. Then some family and friend stuff happened.**

**And then school started September 8****th****, great timing right? And I've had essays due, along with discussion posts, presentations, and a bunch of other stuff due. So I've had TONS of homework every night, this Friday was the first time not having homework so far.**

**But I'm going to try to update on the weekends now, sorry if I go a couple weeks without updating, my schedule is really busy :(**

**Hope you enjoy! I again tried to make it a long update. 2,700 words (not including authors note)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Criminal Minds**

**Summary:** Her back stiffened as cold hands grabbed her waist, turning her around. Emerald orbs met masked eyes, hiding the eyes of a cold blooded killer. RichxKori.

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Teen Titans.

**Rated M:** Sexual content and Profanity.

**Chapter 6**

_"If you can't trust me with your identity," she continued, "Then I don't think I can trust you with my body."_

The words kept replaying in his head as he stood there silent, unsure of what to do or what to say. _Should I just get this over with already? I think I can trust her…but it's just too damn risky…_He thought, thinking of all the scenarios that could happen if word of a civilian knowing his identity got out. His enemies could tear her apart, his real life would be ruined; everything would just be ruined.

"Kori," he started, finally looking down at her big, emerald orbs. _Big mistake, _he thought, already wanting to give in. Her eyes were full of hope, longing, and sadness; he couldn't handle it, and he didn't want to have to let her down.

"Um, can I have a little while to think about all this?" he began, cautiously, not wanting her to feel rejected in the slightest, "It's not that I don't want everything to be out in the open, because I do, believe me. It's just it's so risky, and I just need time to think about how to approach this dilemma. And besides babe, it's like 3:30 in the morning, how about we just go to sleep for now?"

Kori didn't get to know who he was, but she felt hopefully. _He's not completely rejecting the idea…so I have chance! _She thought enthusiastically, and then realized how tired she was. "I am tired, so yes, we may go to sleep now." He gave her a dazzling smile and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom.

They both laid down on the bed, content in each other's arms. He gently squeezed her as he gave her a peck on her cheek, before they both feel asleep.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Robin yawned as he stretched underneath the blankets. He glanced at the empty side of the bed and frowned. _Where'd she go?_ He thought, as he slowly got out of her bed. As he began to move, he heard his stomach growl. "I hope she's making breakfast," he quietly mumbled, already feeling grouchy.

"Kori?" he asked, looking around the apartment. He saw a flash of her red hair in the kitchen, and he slowly approached her. He didn't see her cooking anything and frowned for the second time, "No breakfast?" he asked, his stomach growling again. She giggled at the noise, "No…I was kind of hoping you'd cook. The only real breakfast food I know how to make is eggs and cereal."

"Wow, what a woman you are." He replied, heading towards the refrigerator. "Hey! Just because I'm awful at cooking American food, does not make me any less of a woman," she replied, obviously offended by his snide remark.

"Chill babe, it was just a joke," he replied softly, pulling her into a hug. "Sleep well?" he asked, as he turned away from her to start beating the eggs. "I suppose. I must say, you did a lot of the 'snoring' last night, and the talking of sleep." He chuckled, "You mean sleep talking? And sorry, when I don't get a lot of sleep I hear that I snore sometimes."

"Who told you that?" she asked, jealousy immediately taking control of her mind. "Uh," he began, wide eyed behind his mask as he started to beat the eggs faster, "You know, my friends."

"And as in 'friends', you mean your whores?"

"Hey now, they were not whores." He replied, offended by her word choice.

"I'm sorry; whore is the more respectable term. I'm sure you didn't pay them, so they were…sluts? I believe that is the right phrase, girls who sleep with whoever just to do it?"

"I'm not having this discussion," he said, back still turned to her. "So because you're not right, you're just going to completely deny the conversation?" She asked, getting more pissed off by the second.

"Why the fuck does it matter?" he asked, turning around.

"It doesn't really, but you're getting quite touchy about the subject."

"Because I don't see why girls have to act so bitchy about _past_ relationships, it was in the past, _get over it_." He glared at her, and she matched his glare with her own.

"I am not acting bitchy; I just do not see why girls think it's necessary to spread their legs for everybody and anybody."

He was going to reply with something like _Well not every girl can be a perfect saint like you_ but decided against it, not wanting last night to happen all over again. So instead of replying, he stayed silent. She rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

He sighed in relief when he heard her turn on the television, and went back to making breakfast. The tension was thick between them, but he didn't think he did anything wrong, so he was determined to not apologize. _What do I have to apologize for? She's the one getting all jealous._

More minutes passed, and the French toast was finally done. "Breakfast is done…if you want any," he said in a monotone voice, not really caring if she ate the damn things or not. She got off the couch and walked back into the kitchen before grabbing her plate. She put syrup on her French toast, and walked back to the living room.

He rolled his eyes, _Great; today is just going to go so well. _He sat down at the table by himself, and enjoyed his French toast. He felt like talking to her, but he didn't want to be the one to give in. So letting his stubbornness get the best of him, he chose to read the newspaper instead.

He was reading the obituaries when he felt his personal cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it, and groaned as he saw who the text was from.

_New Txt Msg: Barbara._

He pressed okay to open. _Barbara: Hey Dick._

He quickly texted back, _"Hey Barbara; can't talk. Sorry."_

After making sure the text sent, he quickly shut off his phone. Kori was already upset about his past hook ups, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea about texting his ex girlfriend, and not telling her about his personal cell phone.

_**xXxXxXx**_

An hour passed, and Robin realized that Kori was just as stubborn as he was. He was already starting to miss her, and the silence was killing him. He slowly got up from his chair, and approached the couch where she was currently sprawled out, watching Dr. Phil. He was disgusted by her taste in television, but decided not to comment on it.

"Can we talk?" he asked, looking down at her. She remained silent for a moment, before nodding her head yes, but still not making eye contact with him. "I don't know why you got so pissed off back there," he started, making sure he worded it in a way that would make her upset.

"To be honest, I do not know why either. I guess I just got jealous," she admitted, acting as if it killed her to admit it, "So I guess I was in the wrong…" she trailed off, looking at the carpet.

He cupped her chin and made her look at him, "It's alright. I guess if you even mentioned anything intimate wise about your exes, I would have acted the same way."

"Really?" she asked, ashamed of her behavior, but found comfort in his words.

"Really." He smiled, and leaned in for a chaste kiss. She happily accepted the kiss, and smiled when their lips parted, though she wished she could kiss him a little more. The conversation from last night flashed through her head, and she decided now would be the perfect time to bring it up.

"So…about last night, are you ready to talk about it?" she asked, hoping he would be ready to make up his mind. She wanted him to trust her, and she knew she wouldn't ever do anything to expose him. He ignited in her feelings she never felt before, but before she went any further with him, she had to trust him as much as he had to trust her.

No relationship can progress if there isn't any trust. And he couldn't hide behind sunglasses and a mask all of his life, and especially the life he was currently sharing with her.

He swallowed, thinking hard about what to say. "Kori…there are many things that you need to understand. For starters, the dangers of letting you know who I am. I have many enemies, and if they found out you knew, what do you think they'd do to you to get the information?" 

Her eyes widened at the thought of getting hurt because of knowing a damn identity. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Robin. He walked around the sofa, and sat down next to her.

"I'm not trying to scare you, but you need to realize this. They would tear you apart, and I mean that literally. Also, if the information would somehow leak out by accident, not saying you would do it intentionally because I don't think of you as a spiteful person, that would ruin my reputation in…well, the life I live outside of being Robin. It would just ruin my life in general."

"I guarantee you, the man you have come to know within these past couple of days; is who _I _am. Not my alter ego. Sure, you don't know my true 'identity' or other certain information, but you still are getting to know the real me."

"I want to reveal myself to you, more than anything. Like I said last night, I do want everything to be out in the open. But if I do show you who is under the mask, you must promise me you will not Ever tell another soul who Robin is, understood?" She nodded her head to show she understood.

"No matter what might occur Robin, I would not ever risk harming your reputation or ruining your life. I am not one to go on some revenge induced rampage. I promise you that. I just hope you can find it in your heart one day to trust me with that information."

He knew she was being sincere; she was just generally a genuine person. He thought about everything for another moment, "I do trust you." After seeing the corners of her mouth turn up, and the joy light up her eyes, he motioned for her to take off his mask. "You can have the honor of doing so." She squealed with excitement, and cautiously brought her hands up to his mask. "And you are sure you are ready for this?" she asked, not wanting him to feel pressured in the least. "Yes," he replied, taking short breaths. He'd never revealed himself to anyone; Slade didn't even know his true identity. He felt the mask be gently pulled from his face, and he heard her giggle.

"Open your eyes silly," she said playfully, wanting to see the colors of his eyes.

He opened his eyes open one at a time, and stayed quiet when he heard her gasp. "You have the most beautiful sapphire orbs," she commented quietly, staring at his eyes in awe. He grinned, "Thanks, but nothing compares to your emerald ones." He chuckled when he saw her cheeks turn a deep red.

He froze when she reached out to caress his cheek, and her fingers soon traced around his face. "You are truly a beautiful person Robin." He gently took her hand in his, and leaned in for a kiss. "And about the name," he said before capturing her lips, "it's Richard, but my friends and relatives back home call me Dick."

Her eyes widened at the nickname, "Why would they ever refer to you as that?"

"That's the way they shorten the name Richard. I never really understood why, but I've always been called it."

"I think I'll call you Richard, I think it suites you perfectly. That is okay, yes? Or do you prefer me to call you Robin?" She asked, getting confused on what name to actually refer to him as.

He let out a small laugh, "You can call me Richard, babe. I don't mind. I actually like to be called that, by you anyways." He gave her a wink, and relaxed into the sofa.

He raised a brow when he noticed her fidgeting with her thumbs, "What's wrong?"

"You did not do this so you could sleep with me…did you?" she asked uneasily, not wanting to make him angry.

"Oh god no, Kori. I did this because I want trust between us. I know me revealing myself would help you trust me to get to that point of our relationship, but I'm willing to wait however long I have to, for you to be ready." He gently squeezed her hand for reassurance, "Okay?"

She smiled up at him before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Richard ran his hands up and down her sides, before resting them on her hips. He gently pulled her into his lap as their tongues began a heated fight for dominance. She moaned quietly as he groped her ass, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible.

Not wanting to get his hopes up, she gently parted her lips away from his lips and rested her forehead against his. "Sorry," she said, giving him an Eskimo kiss. Her eyes then widened as she remembered her and Karen's conversation. "Uh, Richard," she cautiously started, "May I speak with you about something?"

He raised a brow at her tone, but curiosity was getting the best of him. "Sure babe."

"Well…My friends and I usually do something on Saturdays…and well it kind of slipped that you and I are kind of 'seeing' each other, though we are not official or anything…and Karen wanted details…but I said no, and that if she wanted to know anything she would have to meet you this Saturday…if that were okay with you?" she quickly said, hope very evident in her question.

It took him a moment to process everything she had just said, and couldn't help but to let out a groan. He saw her shoulders slouch and disappointment etched across her face, "Kori." She didn't respond.

"Kori," he said again, cupping her chin to make her look at him. "I'm not good with meeting friends."

"Can you try? I know we're not official, but they're great people Richard. Please?" she asked, giving him the best pouty face she could muster.

_Don't look at the face…don't look at the face…ugh fuck my life…._Richard thought as he couldn't help but to look at her, and he felt all guilty for even thinking about rejecting her wants of him meeting her friends.

"Fine," he whined.

He chuckled as he heard her squeal, "I need to call Karen!"

"Women," he said to Silkie as he petted his silky fur, "I can't believe I'm petting you." _What is this woman doing to me?_

_**xXxXxXx**_

_(With Karen and Victor)_

"So he is coming to movie, dinner, and club for sure?" Karen asked Kori excitedly over the phone, dying to meet the mysterious man that had become a part of Kori's life.

"_Yes, he has done the agreeing with me. I guess the 'pouty face' really does work on males," Kori snickered, happy that he at least agreed to go._

"Tell me, is he sexy?" Karen pressed on, wanting all the information she could get.

"_Karen! You will see tomorrow, but I am going to get off the phone. Richard is hungry, so we're going out for lunch and perhaps shopping."_

"Fine, fine. Go feed your man, call me later baby!" Karen said before hanging up the phone. She quickly dialed Rachel's number. It rang a couple of times and went to voicemail, "Rae! Kori's boyfriend is coming out tomorrow! See you then! Love you!"

"Why are you all excited?" Victor asked, coming out of their bathroom. Karen approached him and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Kori has a boyfriend!" She skipped into the living room, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Women," Victor muttered, before lying back on their king-sized bed, and turned on the bedroom television.

_**xXxXxXx**_

(Back with Kori and Richard)

"So where are we going?" Richard asked, sitting in the passenger side of the car, still pouting that he couldn't drive. "You know how weird it is for me to have the woman driving? The male should be the driver if able."

"You know how incredibly sexist that sounds?" Kori asked, raising a brow at his attitude.

"Yes, but I like to drive."

"Well get over it. I'm sure your level of 'manliness' won't decrease by too much."

He laughed at her remark, "Yeah, yeah. Now where are we going? I mean, if we were going to have lunch, we could have just eaten at subway when we ordered the subs there."

"We are going to the place where I had my very first meal, which was from Subway, when I came to New York," she said as she turned the car into a small old parking lot. "And I see no picnic-park area, so where exactly did you eat the subway if it wasn't _at_ Subway?" Richard asked, eyes scanning the area.

"You'll see," she said, as she got out of the car. He quickly followed in suite, and over the hill he could see an old circus area. "What the hell?" he asked, not understanding why she would have eaten here of all places.

She giggled, "Come on, there's a cliff area that has an over view of the city and ocean." After a few moments of walking through the old and abandoned circus area, they reached the destination at the cliff.

"So why did you eat here?" Richard asked, as he sat down. Curiosity taking over him, he loved how mysterious Kori was. All the women he took out to eat wanted to go to the most expensive places, and would be repulsed at the idea of coming to such a place to eat lunch.

She giggled, "My brother and me came here because we were told the circus was still in action. However, the person who told us such a thing was mistaken, because when we arrived, it was old and abandoned, just like it is now."

"See, Tamaran doesn't have a lot of 'big attractions' so my father had told us that if we could find some attraction, like a circus or amusement park, he would take us to it. We had found this circus on the internet, and my father had promised to take us."

"However, my father was a workaholic before he lost his job, so he never got around to it. Shocker, right? He never got around to anything he promised to." She looked hurt; broken, but she continued. "So, my brother had promised Koma and I that he would one day take us to a circus, but for Koma that never happened, obviously."

"He was sad when there was no sort of circus left here or amusement park, but I told him I didn't mind. And I didn't. Everything was perfect when we got here; I found the whole scene intriguing. We came across the view of the city, and we decided to go get subway and come back to the same spot to enjoy our lunch."

"It's just a breath of fresh air away from the city, you know? It's not crowded, it's not noisy. I come here a lot when I'm upset, or when I'm happy."

Richard smiled at her words; he loved how she looked at everything from different perspectives. He was glad that she found the true beauty in life, and wasn't at all materialistic. She was his breath of fresh air. Just when he was losing all hope of finding a truly amazing woman, she came into his life. He found himself wanting to kiss her, but resisted the urge at the moment.

"So does your brother ever come visit you here?" he asked, wondering if they still had a close bond.

"Yes, when he can. His work causes him to travel a lot, and with him being a father and all, he is rather busy. I miss him a lot, but we have conversations on the telephone on many occasions," she said, eyes casting downward. "His girlfriend does not seem to be too fond of me though."

"Why is that?" Richard asked, shocked. He didn't see how anyone could _not_ like her.

"I do not know to be honest. I guess when Ryan and I lived closer; he came and spent a lot of time with me. I guess he spent too much time with me and perhaps she was jealous? She is the bitchy type," she replied, kind of angrily, and kind of hurt. "But enough about me; let us eat our subs."

_**xXxXxXx**_

"Why are you making me try on clothes? My clothes back at your apartment are perfectly acceptable, you know." Richard said, trying on another outfit that Kori wanted him to get.

"I doubt you have enough clothes for an entire month of staying here in a tiny fucking duffel bag Richard, so just try on the clothes and shush."

"It is called The Washer and The Dryer, two of God's greatest gifts. The gifts given to us so we can wash our dirty clothes, and wear them again once they're dry."

"Yes, but do you _want_ to constantly wear the same outfits over and over for a month Richard? You should have brought a suitcase." Kori said matter of factly. Her stubbornness made him chuckle, he could never stayed in a sour mood when around her.

Richard walked out of the dressing room in a pair of nicely fit Armani jeans and a black button-up shirt that fit his body perfectly. "Aw!" Kori exclaimed, admiring his body in the outfit, "You are wearing that tomorrow!"

"Fine, but only if we can be done shopping? For me at least, I hate shopping for clothes. I have plenty of clothes like this back in Gotham."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. I guess these 6 outfits will be enough for now. I just want you to have more clothing options. I know personally that I hate having to choose between the same outfits over and over again."

"Speaking of you and your outfits, are you going to shop for something tomorrow?"

"No, I already have a dress that I want to wear, so go get changed so we may pay."

_**xXxXxXx**_

"Richard! Will you hurry up?" Kori asked impatiently, wondering what was taking him so damn long to change back into his regular clothing.

"Chill babe, I'll be done in a minute. You're the one who wanted me to try on a million damn outfits, I'm exhausted."

"More like pathetic," Kori muttered, almost inaudible, but Richard still caught what she said. He chuckled, "I heard that."

Kori was about to reply when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kori?" a familiar voice asked, and her eyes widened.

_**xXxXxXx**_

**-Authors Note-**

**Hey, this update was meant to be posted on Sunday, but I got a little delayed. Sorry! I broke my toe, and had to go get it x-rayed and all that, plus finish my massive amount of homework.**

**Hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Thanks for all the reviews(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Criminal Minds**

**Summary:** Her back stiffened as cold hands grabbed her waist, turning her around. Emerald orbs met masked eyes, hiding the eyes of a cold blooded killer. RichxKori.

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Teen Titans.

**Rated M:** Sexual content and Profanity.

**Chapter 7**

_"Kori?" a familiar voice asked, and her eyes widened._

Kori slowly turned around, wishing that the man standing in her presence would just vanish when she looked at him. "Roy…what are you doing here?" she asked cautiously, moving towards a different part of the store, pretending to be looking at clothes.

"Visiting my brother," Roy said, following her around the store. "Oh, how is he?" She asked casually, as she glanced towards the dressing rooms, and was relieved when she still didn't see any sign of Richard. _Hopefully Roy will leave before Rich-_ "Kori?" Richard's voice bellowed out, breaking her train of thought, "Where are you?" She began to panic, wondering if she should let Richard know that Roy is an old boyfriend. _He said he'd only get jealous and angry if I mentioned intimate things…_"There you are," Richard said before glancing at the man standing before Kori, "Whose this?"

Kori looked up between the two men, eyes going from one face to the other. "Well, this is Roy Harper; he's an old friend of mine. And Roy this is-"

Richard cut Kori off, "I'm Richard," he said casually, shaking hands with Roy, "Kori's boyfriend." Richard's eye brow rose when he felt Roy's grip slightly tighten. This action was noticed by Kori, and she flinched. "Oh? I didn't know Kori was dating anyone these days," Roy said, looking down at Kori. She swore that if looks could kill, she'd be dead right now. Her heart began to race as she thought of the previous times when he gave her that look, specifically the time when she woke up in the hospital.

Richard looked at Kori and she looked as if she was going to get sick. "Kori, are you alright? You look ill." He reached his hand out to touch her cheek; she slightly moved her head away from his hand. "I am fine, Richard." He was taken aback by her response, but decided to not say anything. Something didn't feel right to him about Roy, and he made a mental note to pry into this "old friendship" when they arrived home, or at least to the car.

"Well, I better get going. Nice to meet you Richard and I'll be seeing you later Kori," Roy said, giving her a stern look. She felt like crying, she knew that he would be seeing her later. She just hoped he wouldn't be able to do anything to her.

Kori remained in her place, not giving Richard any acknowledgment, though she was under his gaze. "Come, let us pay," she said, grabbing the outfits from Richards's hands. He silently followed her to the cashier.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Richard walked around the car to the driver's side, refusing to sit in the passenger's side again. He started the car, and waited for Kori to get into the car. She had been quiet since they paid for the clothes, and he was getting concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking her hand in his, "You're acting odd."

"It is nothing Richard."

He rolled his eyes, "If it was nothing you wouldn't be acting like this. So what is wrong?" He asked firmly.

"Please, may we drop the subject and go home? I am tired." She said in a small voice, looking out the window. He didn't want to push her; he could tell she was already at the verge of tears. He let out a defeated sigh, and pulled out of the parking lot.

She never removed her hand from his on the ride home, which relieved him, assuring him that he was not the source of her problems. He occasionally rubbed his thumb across her soft skin, in attempt to silently comfort her. His heart hurt, knowing she was upset, and wouldn't let him know what was going on. He wanted to hurt whatever it was that was causing her to be upset.

He seen her apartment, and pulled the car to a stop. He got out of the car, and gathered the shopping bags. He looked up to see her already unlocking her door, and he quickly followed her into her apartment.

"I have some extra drawers, if you wish to put your clothing in them," She said quietly, getting cat food out to feed Silkie. "Okay," he said, walking into her bedroom. He found the empty drawers and emptied his clothes into them.

He contemplated whether or not he should bring up Roy, because he had a feeling that Roy was the reason for her odd behavior. _Well, it's now or never._

_**xXxXxXx**_

Richard quietly peeked his head around the corner, to see where exactly Kori was. She was lying on the couch, staring blankly at the Television. He approached the sofa, and sat down. He pulled her head onto his lap, "Talk to me."

"About?" she asked in a monotone voice, aggravating him even more.

"Who is Roy Harper?"

"I told you who he was," Kori stated, beginning to panic again. Richard could feel her heart beat quicken.

"You told me somewhat of whom he was, but I don't think you're telling me the whole truth." He stared her down with the best glare he could muster. "If you want trust between us Kori, you have to tell the truth, no matter what."

"Ugh, fine. He is an ex boyfriend of mine. I do not wish to go into details of why I am acting so weird, but I do not ever want to see him again, or at least not alone. His words 'and I'll be seeing you later Kori' are frightening to me, he is not a good man." She quickly said, and Richard became angry. Not because she somewhat lied to him about what her and Roy's relationship really was, but because Kori was afraid of him.

"Did he hurt you? As in physical abuse?" Richard asked angrily, and she could tell that giving him details could be dangerous, not for her, but for Roy.

"Please, may we discuss this some other night? I do not wish to talk about such things, especially when you are angry. Let us nap," Kori said, grabbing his hands as she got off the couch. She pulled him up, and stared up at him with her large eyes. He could feel his anger melting away, but he still wanted to rip Roy to shreds.

She stood on her tip toes, and moved one of her hands to his neck to pull his head down a little before giving him a kiss. She meant for the kiss to be short, but she felt herself getting lost in it as Richard deepened it. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, and shuddered as he nipped and sucked on the sensitive part of her neck. "Richard," she breathed out, and he guided her to the bedroom…

_**xXxXxXx**_

She giggled as he brushed his finger tips along her flat stomach, as he kissed her collar bone. He had laid her down on the bed, and was lying on top of her. He kept things playful, not wanting to make her feel pressured in the slightest. Sure, his pants were getting incredibly tight, but he didn't want to be too bold as to take them off. He kissed back up to her lips, as his hands played with the hem of her shirt.

"May I?" he asked, wanting to take her shirt off. She froze on the bed for a moment, "Richard, I am not ready-"

"I know. I'm not planning on having sex with you; I just would like to see more of you is all." He glanced down at his chest, "After all, it isn't fair if you're able to take my shirt off, but I am not allowed to do the same," he added playfully, as he began to slide her shirt up some.

She giggled, "Fine. But the bra stays on."

_**xXxXxXx**_

Hours had passed, and Kori snuggled up to Richard, who was now lying on his back. They defiantly grew more intimate, but it did not go past touching and kissing. He wrapped his arm around her slender waist, and she let out a content sigh. She kissed his chest, and ran her fingers along his abs. "Richard?"

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily, kissing the top of her head. "What is going to happen when you leave after this month?" She frowned at the thought of him not returning, she loved being with him. He was an amazing person, even though he has a dark life. She found it ironic that she felt safe with a killer rather than a business man like Roy Harper.

"I haven't really thought about that," Richard replied honestly, "I'm sure we can work something out, though."

She smiled, "I would like that."

_**xXxXxXx**_

(Next day, around 5 P.M.)

"Richard! Get out of the shower! It is almost time to go!" Kori yelled, aggravated that he was taking so long. _No wonder he sucks at meeting friends, he is probably always late!_ She thought angrily, glancing up at the clock. She heard the water die down, and smiled triumphantly. She heard the door open, and turned around to retort something to him when she froze.

"You know, I would have been done by now if _you_ hadn't taken so damn long getting ready." Richard said, standing in nothing but a towel, which was loosely hanging below his abdomen.

The sight of him being soaked and in nothing but a towel made Kori get a bit turned on, and quickly averted her gaze to the ceiling. "I am sorry," she said quietly, wishing he would get dressed already. He knew what her current problem was, and grinned. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against him, and kissed her.

He tightened his grip when he felt her squirming to try to get out of his grasp. "Richard!" she yelled between fits of giggles, "You're getting me all wet!" He gave her one last lingering kiss before releasing her body. "Now I have to go change!"

"No you don't. It will dry," Richard said, still grinning. She walked towards her bedroom, "If you change, I will just do the same to your next outfit, and make us late to the movie."

He approached her again, "As I said, it will dry. I like you in that dress." He gave her a wink, and she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. She wanted to slap him for being so attractive.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Just as Richard had assured her, they arrived on time, even somewhat early. Kori's eye scanned for Karen or Rachel, and squealed when she seen Karen standing by the concession stand. She grabbed Richards hand, and yanked him forward. "Don't we have to pay for the-"

"They took care of it," Kori quickly finished for him, and approached her friend. "Karen!"

The tall, African American beauty turned around and beamed at Kori. "Hey! Is this the infamous Richard?" Karen asked, scanning over him. "Yes, I defiantly approve." Kori blushed, and beamed up at Richard.

"You defiantly approve of what exactly, Karen?" Victor said, coming up behind Richard. Richard quickly turned around, the voice sounding very familiar. "Richard?" Victor asked, they both stood shocked before having huge grins plastered on their faces.

"What are you doing here!" Victor exclaimed, happy to see his old friend.

"Excuse me," Karen cut in, "And how do you two know each other?"

"Oh, we went to college together. We were roommates actually," Richard said, "Small world, huh?"

"Definitely. So you're with my favorite little lady now then?" Victor asked, nodding his head towards Kori, who was blushing. Richard nodded.

"Do remember that blonde girl that came over to the dorm room that-"Victor immediately shut up when he realized the glare that Richard was giving him, who was being glared at by Kori. "Heh. I'll save that story for another time."

Richard and Victor both felt awkward as their girlfriends gave them death glares. "So Richard…have you tried the arcade here? It's awesome." Victor said quickly. Richard was about to reply when he was cut off.

"Don't even think about it Richard." Kori said bluntly, "The movie is about to start. We need to find seats." Richard tugged at his collar, _Well; I'm defiantly in the dog house tonight. Damn you Victor._

Richard followed Kori into the theater like a puppy, wanting to stay on her good side. They decided to sit at two seats that were at the very top, which were kind of separated from the rest of the theater seats. The stairs lead directly to them. She decided to let the mysterious blond issue go, and held Richard's hand.

"Who else is supposed to come?" Richard asked, realizing that there was supposed to be another couple. "My friend Rachel Roth and her fiancé Garfield Logan."

"Ah. It's good to see Victor again. I'm glad I came tonight," Richard said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "And you look absolutely stunning." He whispered huskily into her ear, making her shiver. She turned her head and pressed her lips against his. "Ahem."

The couple looked up to see Garfield and Rachel, who were both grinning from ear to ear. "Save that for later you two," Rachel said, before sitting down. Garfield gave Richard two thumbs up, and Kori giggled. "That is Garfield and Rachel. He's a bit…goofy, and why they are together, no one knows. But they are a cute together." Kori said, a smile never leaving her face.

Richard squeezed her hand as the lights dimmed and the movie began.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Richard guided Kori through the crowd in the club to the dance floor. He grabbed her hips, and pulled her back towards him, slowly grinding against her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she was soon pushing her ass against his crotch. They easily flowed with the beat of the music.

He was enjoying their naughty dancing immensely and turned her around, pulled her tightly against him, and pushed his hips into her. His hands were roaming all over her body, her soft moans turning him on even more. The music played and played, both of them lost in each other's touches and whispers, forgetting the crowd around them.

Jealous eyes watched them from the bar, and broke their glass, spilling their drink all over the floor. Ignoring the angry yelling from the bar tender, the figure left the club, blood boiling.

**xXxXxXx**

**Sorry if it's not very long, but Review, if you can.**


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hello! It has been a LONG ASS TIME. I am so sorry! BUT! I am writing this to let you know who are following this story still, that I am going to start writing this again! A lot has happened and I just never got around to it, but things are getting better for me now. I miss writing this, so I'm so excited to be back to finish this story. Thank you all for reviewing and asking me to continue, despite the lengthy amount of time since my last update. I am motivated and feeling up to it all over again, because of all the emails I keep getting over reviews, favorites, and all that.

Love you all and God bless you!

I am working on Chapter 8 now. Looking forward for your feedback!


	9. Chapter 8

**Criminal Minds**

**Summary:** Her back stiffened as cold hands grabbed her waist, turning her around. Emerald orbs met masked eyes, hiding the eyes of a cold blooded killer. RichxKori.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Rated M:** Sexual content and Profanity.

**Chapter 8**

"Richard!" Kori giggled, as he carried her into her apartment bridal style, "Put me down!" She protested, still giggling as he began to kiss her neck, moving up to her full and luscious lips. "No," he said between kisses, carrying her into the bedroom. Ever since they were dancing at the club, he was extremely turned on and all he wanted to do was feel his bare skin against her skin.

He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, attacking her lips with his own once again. He moved his hands behind her back and began to unzip her dress, relieved that she didn't protest. He slid her dress off, and moved his hands down between her legs to part them, sliding his body in between her legs.

She grew more and more aroused as she felt his hardness against her wet panties, and she knew she was ready, that she wanted him to be the one she gave her virginity to. She reached for his belt, and he stopped her hands. "Kori, baby, are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to pressure her, and wanting her to be sure she wanted to take this next step with him. She sat up on the bed, and looked him in the eyes, "Yes, Richard. I'm sure." She leaned up and kissed him passionately, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

As they continued to kiss, she laid back down on the bed, pulling him down with her. Her hands once again traveled to his belt, and she began to unbuckle it. He noticed her struggling to get his pants off, so he kicked them off before kissing down her body. She was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, and he was so happy to be the first to explore her magnificent body.

He removed her bra, and took her rosy nipple into his mouth. He felt her body arch up and a soft moan escaped her lips as he gently bit down on it, and massaged her other breast with his hand. Growing bolder, he used his free hand to slide down her panties.

Kori grew more flustered and aroused as she felt him kiss down her body, making his way to her moist cavern. She gasped as she felt Richard take his first slow lick. He was in heaven as he tasted her, and he noted she was the best thing he had ever tasted, and wouldn't mind having his head between her toned thighs all of his life. He continued to suck and lick her pussy, and she began to shift all over the bed.

He knew she was close so he quickly slid off his boxers, and grabbed a condom. She was at first intimidated by his size, but she trusted him to take it easy. "You are positive that you are ready, Kori?" he asked again, as he slid on the condom, and then settling himself in front of her entrance, "Because we don't have to do this."

"I'm ready, Richard." She said, preparing herself for the first thrust. He brought his lips to her own as he thrusted into her quickly; she let out a sound of discomfort, but didn't ask him to stop. He kissed her forehead and waited for a moment, giving her time to adjust to his size and the pain. Kori grew more calm and relaxed, and kissed Richard, letting him know that he could continue. He reveled in the feeling of being inside of her; she was the first virgin he had ever been with.

Kori dug her nails into his back as he grew more aggressive, but never became too aggressive. As he thrusted more and more into her, she felt pleasure though there was still a small amount of pain. Her stomach began to hurt as she grew nearer to her climax, and Richard could feel her walls tightening around his member. He too was getting close to his climax, and began to thrust harder and faster.

She dug deeper into his back as she let out a loud moan as she reached her climax. Richard came right after she had climaxed, unable to hold back any longer.

He lay on top of her, almost out of breath and sweaty. As Kori looked at him, she realized how attractive he was all hot and sweaty and she giggled.

"What?" he asked, arching his brow as he looked at her. "Nothing, you're just incredibly cute is all," she said, flashing her white teeth. He grinned before kissing her lips, "Not as cute as you, my love."

_**xXxXxXx**_

Richard woke up, and glanced over at the alarm clock. It was now 5:46 a.m., and he felt Kori shift in his arms. He looked down at the sleeping beauty that laid there beside him, her arm around his waist and her head lying on his chest. He knew he was falling for her, hard. It scared him, he knew that he shouldn't involve himself in a serious relationship, but he didn't want to care. He wanted her, and that was the only thing he was sure of in his life.

They were both still nude, as they napped right after their love making. He knew he was in too deep to leave her now, after all, he knew she has to have the same feelings he felt about her, about him. _I can't believe she gave me her virginity_ he thought, amazed that such a beautiful and amazing woman trusted him enough to be her first, and to actually give him a chance. He knew for once a girl could actually love him, because Kori let him in, only knowing the worst of him.

He then remembered about Slade, and realized this was a good time to do some research about the men Slade wants to keep an eye on. He felt guilty as he quietly slid out of her grasp and left her bedroom, making his way to get his laptop in the living room.

He grabbed the folder, and was shocked at the first person on the list.

_Ryan Anders._

"What does Slade want with him?" he asked quietly to himself, not knowing what to do. Kori looked almost identical to Ryan, them both h_a_ving the same shade of red hair, and emerald eyes. Usually, everyone on Slades list has to go… and Robin is the one to eliminate them. Richard slammed the folder shut, and tucked it away, as he felt sick. _How do I tell Kori? I can't let her know… but I can't eliminate the last family member she has a relationship with? And I can't refuse Slade of his wants, not yet anyways… I'm in this too deep… Fuck my pathetic fucking life… I can't hurt her…_

He sighed, hurt and angry at the same time. He turned on the television, and wanted to waste his night away watching reruns of Two and a Half Men.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Kori stirred awake in her bed, disappointed to see that Richard was no longer lying beside her. She wrapped her sheets around her cold, naked body as she got out of bed. She was sore from the events that took place the night before, but she was happy. Everything felt so right with him, and she had never felt so safe with any guy before, apart from her brother.

She made her way to her dresser, finding pajama shorts and a tank top. She slid on her clothes and walked to the living room, where she found Richard asleep on the couch with the controller in his hand. She frowned, but made her way to him. She turned off the television, and sat down beside him. "Richard?" she said, shaking him gently, "Richard, wake up sweetheart."

Richard opened his eyes slightly, and groaned at the light shining in from the window. "What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Why did you leave to come to the living room?" she asked, hurt that he didn't want to stay in bed with her. "Oh, I had some work to do… I didn't want to do it while you were awake and what not, sorry," he replied, getting off the couch. "Sleep well?" he asked, making his way to the refrigerator.

"I suppose so," she stated, eying him suspiciously, "What is wrong, Richard." He gave her an odd look, "Nothing, peach. Why do you ask?"

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" she pressed again, still giving him a firm look. He felt so guilty lying to her, and hiding his dilemma. "Yes? I'm fine," he said before chuckling, "Now are you going to interrogate me all morning, or are you going to come enjoy breakfast with me?"

She smiled and walked over to him, giving him a small kiss. "I'm sorry; it just felt as if something was bothering you. But you told me everything else; I don't see why you'd start hiding things now. What's for breakfast?"

He felt sick to his stomach, knowing that things were about to get bad, soon. He looked at her and grinned, "I was thinking waffles."

**Authors Note**

Sorry if this wasn't the greatest update ever, but I wanted to get something up there for you guys to read! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more eventful, and sorry if you guys didn't want a lemon. But I felt it was time to take their relationship to the next step.

Review if you want Thanks!

~ BittersweetxMemories


End file.
